Clan of Kages
by life.is.love.love.is.life
Summary: The whole gang return to their past, to change the future. But will they be able to? NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaIno GaaMats Sumaru/Hokuta


CHAPTER 1: Prologue

On the Hokage monument of the leaf village sat a young leader overlooking the ruins of a once great society. "man everything's changed so much over the years" said sasuke. "I know, who would have thought _you_ would be the first to get married out of all of us?" questioned naruto. "don't even bother with those stupid questions. You know your going to be late" said sasuke quickly changing the subject. "I know(sigh) but what if I can't change it? I….I don't think I could make it through letting everyone down, _again_." said a defeated naruto. "What was it you said to everyone at the kage meeting? 'I never give up even after everything is lost.' I think it was something like that. Besides what would Sakura say?" said sasuke knowing that they were both thinking of the time she had beat naruto out of his doubts. "Otokage-sama, Hokage-sama they are waiting for you. "well I guess we better go." naruto said with one last look on kohona. " hey its not as if you won't see it again in a few minutes" sasuke said patting naruto on the back before they 'poofed' off the mountain and into the uzumaki clan house which was now the headquarters of the deserted leaf village. "naruto-kun are you okay?" asked a worried Hinata trying to comfort her boyfriend. "yeah hina-hime I'm fine" naruto said. "good now we can get the show on the road if I have to wait thirteen years again to become the hoshikage I would rather go ahead and get started." sumaru said with a smirk. "HEY JUST BECAUSE YOU BECAME A KAGE BEFORE ME **DOESN'T **MEAN YOU GET TO GLOAT!" yelled Garra. After the group found out that the old sub hoshikage had sealed the two tailed rat into sumaru when his parents left, garra and sumaru had a sort of brotherly rivalry like naruto's and sasuke's. "shut the hell up garra/sumaru." said matsuri and hokuta in unison while pulling on their boyfriends ears. **(a.n. sort of like what misty would do to brock in pokemon)** "ok lets go over the plan one more time" said shikamaru. " aww come on shikamaru do we have too?" asked ino tugging on his shoulder. "yes ino its our life we're going to change and I want us to get it right." shikamaru said sternly. **"WELL IF YOUR SO WORRIED WHY DON'T …"** ino started yelling. "while their arguing lets go back over the plan." naruto said.

_**2 days ago**_

"hokage-sama I'm sorry the damage is just to much, we called the group here just as you asked." said a random anbu. "that's fine we'll just have to hold the meeting here." said naruto. "are you sure honey" asked a worried Hinata. "its our only choice" naruto said while opening the doors to his clan house meeting room. 'I do have to say though, I'm gonna miss this place' thought naruto. "alright what did you call us for baka" said sasuke. "now is not the time for that sasuke" naruto shot back with a serious face. "seriously naruto what are we here for?" asked garra. "yeah" said most of the group.(the rookie 9,sand siblings, and people from kohoanamaru's age group were there) **"if you'll give him time to talk he'll tell you guys!** ok go ahead boss." yelled/said kohoanamaru with a thumbs up. "we're here because what I'm about to propose involves all of you, not to mention the rest of the world. But before I start I need to know that I have your full attention. So do I?" asked naruto while looking around. "I guess so. Ok so I'm just gonna get right to the point. I want to go back in time." ((SFX) multiple bodies hitting the floor)

**3 hours later**

"ok now that everyone is up" naruto gave everyone a look. "HEY don't look at me like that. What would you do if someone just randomly said "lets go time-traveling"?" asked sakura. "ok first, I did not say it like that and second, its not as if we all couldn't use a return trip. I mean the fox assured me that we would all be able to remember everything that's happened so far. We could go back to when we were first born, we would all be prodigals just think of the things we could save the world from. Maybe even stop the kyuubi attack." the last part naruto whispered only to himself though Hinata overheard. She placed a hand on his shoulder supportively giving him a caring look. "It is a possibility brother" said a man who could be no older than twenty-one, with white hair and a tall muscular build. Hinata could of sworn he resembled naruto except for the fact that naruto's relative's had all dyed during the battle with the kyuubi, then it hit her like a ton of bricks what the strange new face had said. "ah I was wondering when you would get here mikashi, how have you been." asked naruto. As everyone was dying to ask how on earth naruto had a living relative the unthinkable happened, another one walked/skipped in stopping in front of naruto. **(a.n. this one is me, but no the pov will not be an oc's)** "sachi-chan I did not expect you to be here." said naruto hugging both of the newcomers. "and I did not expect you to be so grown up" replied the girl apparently named sachi. Hinata noticed the differences between the attitudes of the siblings, the man's was calm and reserved, while the girl's was wild and spirited. "uh, naruto not trying to sound dumb here or anything but…who are these people?" kiba asked saying what was on everyone's minds. "Oh, how rude of us. My name is Uzumaki Sachi and this is my twin brother Uzumaki Mikashi, we're naruto's cousins." said the girl holding her hand out to kiba, while the man simply put his hands in his pockets. Everyone was dumbfounded, "h-hh-how?" stuttered sakura. "what? Oh, well when I was fourteen and on my trip with ero-sennin , we ran into some of his old students a few times. One of the times they had a few prisoners with them, and that's when we found out what they did. They were called kamawanai jigoku …"

Back to the present

"okay so does everybody have the plan down?" asked shikamaru after about 4 hours. "YES!" yelled several people also throwing random things at him. "alright are you ready to jump into the portal of doom?" naruto asked everybody (looking at Hinata the whole time) "yeah I guess this is goodbye kohona." with that naruto opened the black portal in the wall and they simply jumped in.

Authors Notes

Ok I know this was short, but it's a prologue. So if I get 5 reviews I'll continue this thing.

Kamawanai jigoku : regardless of hell

sumaru & hokuta : are from episode 178-80 i think


End file.
